


Przyjdź do mnie

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternatywny świat - Liceum, Fluff, Loki zostaje przytulony, M/M, Przyjaźń/Miłość, Schmoop, Ukrywane zauroczenie, przyjaźń, przyjaźń Tony'ego i Lokiego, urocze, wyznania, zauroczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: - Możesz być gejem, Loki, ale on lubidziewczyny.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Przyjdź do mnie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Your Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144772) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> **Ostrzeżenie (może?): implikowany seks między nieletnimi** Są w ostatniej klasie liceum, więc nie do końca są nieletni? Nie w większości miejsc na świecie? I to tylko implikacja?  
> Autorka nie wie, ja też nie, więc, w razie czego, jest ostrzeżenie.
> 
> Bawcie się dobrze czytając!

\- Loki, jestem twoim bratem i zależy mi na tobie.

\- Serio? – zapytał monotonnie drugi nastolatek, powstrzymując się od przywołania tych wszystkich okazji, w których było to _wierutnym kłamstwem_.

\- _Zależy_ mi – nalegał Thor, nieświadomy szyderczych myśli Lokiego. – I wiem, że Tony jest twoim _przyjacielem_ , ale musisz przestać.

Oczy Lokiego błysnęły ze złości, gdy zrozumiał o czym mówi jego brat.

\- To nie twoja _sprawa_ , Thorze.

\- Stark jest popularny – kontynuował uparcie Thor i Loki był gotowy znów mu się wtrącić, ale go zamurowało. - Chodził ze wszystkimi chearleaderkami...

\- Thor... – spróbował mu przerwać Loki.

\- Możesz być gejem, Loki, ale on lubi _dziewczyny_.

\- _Thor! -_ panikował Loki, jego oczy biegały między jego bratem i drugim chłopakiem. Tony ich znalazł. Stając za Thorem miał rozbawioną minę. Loki był między młotem a kowadłem, nie mógł powstrzymać swego _głupiego_ brata przed wyznaniem wszystkiego, jeśli nie chciał, by jego działania tych słów nie _potwierdziły_.

Nie, żeby Tony był _nieświadomy_ jego uczuć. Przynajmniej częściowo.

\- Możesz myśleć, że będziecie świetną parą, że w końcu cię zauważy, ale minęły już _lata_. _Nie odwzajemni twoich uczuć_. Przestań próbować zwrócić jego uwagę, kiedy...

\- On potrafi sam _podejmować cholerne decyzje_ o swoim życiu – warknął Tony, sprawiając, że oczy Thora rozszerzyły się, zanim nie odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na nastolatka. Loki tylko zamknął oczy i pomodlił się do Boga, w którego nie wierzył, by ziemia się pod nim otworzyła i go pochłonęła.

\- S-Stark. – Thor aż się zająkał. – Ja nie. To nie... To był tylko żart!

\- Jaaasne – powiedział Tony, ale jego zmrużone oczy wyraźnie wskazywały na jego niezadowolenie. – Myślałem, że już cię walnąłem za strojenie sobie _żartów_ z Lokiego. – Tony zmierzył go wzrokiem, wydając się niewzruszonym tym, jak bardzo zaczęli się różnić rozmiarem od czasów przedszkola i pamiętnego ciosu w twarz Thora. – Zawsze mogę to powtórzyć.

Thor tylko zaśmiał się nerwowo. Prawdopodobnie mniej z powodu Tony’ego, a bardziej na wspomnienie reakcji Friggi, gdy dowiedziała się _dlaczego_ mu się dostało.

\- Naprawdę Stark, to tylko jedno wielkie...

_\- Thor_ \- rzucił ostro Loki i ten w końcu posłuchał, patrząc na brata beznadziejnym, ale przepraszającym wzrokiem. – Idź sobie.

Wyglądał, jakby chciał się kłócić, ale w końcu przygarbił się, raz jeszcze rzucił na nich okiem i zaczął iść w stronę domu.

Loki żałował, że w ogóle, cholera, wyszedł z niego.

Tony przyglądał mu się _uważnie_. Loki zrobił co mógł, by się nie wiercić, czuł się, jakby miał ołów w żołądku, kiedy skrzyżował ręce i czekał na werdykt.

Zaboli, w taki czy inny sposób, bo Thor miał rację.

Tony _był_ popularny i _chodził_ z połową zespołu chearleaderek – Loki słyszał cholerną historię o każdej z nich. Chociaż naprawdę _uważał_ , że byliby świetną parą i _możliwe_ , że się podkochiwał w Tonym przez lata... Thor nie wiedział wszystkiego.

A Tony tak.

\- Więc – zaczął Tony z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami – pocałowanie mnie ostatnio wcale nie było nagłą, ‘twoja była jest suką, może spróbuj faceta’ decyzją, jak próbowałeś to przedstawić, co?

Loki skrzywił się i wymamrotał coś pod nosem, nie patrząc Tony’emu w oczy, a jego policzki spłonęły rumieńcem.

Ponieważ Tony _odpowiedział_ na jego ruch. _Naprawdę_ całowali się na łóżku i choć Lokiego to podnieciło, _to samo stało się z Tonym_.

Nie był prawiczkiem i był zainteresowany – Loki nie mógł się temu oprzeć. Było idealnie, ale nie trwało to zbyt długo. A teraz nie był w stanie nawet skłamać.

Kątem oka zauważył, że Tony zaczyna się uśmiechać, bo wszystko zrozumiał z mowy ciała Lokiego. Wyciągnął rękę i zaczął odciągać dłonie przyjaciela od jego piersi. Loki nie próbował się opierać, ale zdziwił się, gdy Tony chwycił go za rękę. Loki spoglądał to na ich dłonie, to na twarz Tony’ego, nie będąc w stanie tego pojąć.

\- Powiedziałeś, że to nic takiego. – Loki przełknął z trudem. – Powiedziałeś, że to tylko odrobina zabawy.

\- Powiedziałem, że zaspokajanie się ręką w moim pokoju to odrobina zabawy. – odparł Tony. – Powiedziałem tak, gdy myślałem, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel zaoferował, że poeksperymentuje ze mną. Nie wiedziałem, że mnie _lubisz_.

\- Thor i tak może być idiotą – wymamrotał Loki z bijącym sercem, wciąż nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Thor mógł się mylić.

Loki zmusił się, by zadowolić się tylko jednym popołudniem i był przygotowany na to, że tak pozostanie. Wzajemnie doprowadzili się do orgazmu, nie był to nawet jego pierwszy raz z facetem. I, dobra, Tony nigdy nie będzie _tylko_ facetem, ale Loki był gotów to zaakceptować. Zostało im tylko zaledwie miesięcy do zakończenia ostatniej klasy, byłby w stanie przejść z uśmiechem przez to wszystko.

Ale teraz Tony _trzymał go za rękę_ – i podchodził bliżej.

Z szerokim i beztroskim uśmiechem na twarzy, zatrzymał się centymetry od niego. Do tego patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Myślę, że Thor się myli.

Loki nie był w stanie całkowicie ukryć swojego rozczarowania, ale wtedy Tony pochylił się i musnął jego usta w _pocałunku_.

\- Myślę, że Thor _nie ma pojęcia_ kogo lubię.

Loki wgapił się w niego i zapytał idiotycznie: - Mnie?

\- Ciebie – potwierdził entuzjastycznie Tony, a potem chwycił ręce przyjaciela i oplótł je wokół siebie. Puścił je tylko po to, by samemu przytulić Lokiego.

Ten od razu przycisnął go mocniej, nawet jeśli wciąż próbował zrozumieć co, do cholery, mu się właśnie przytrafiło.

Nic nigdy nie szło po jego myśli.

\- Mnie – wyszeptał ponownie, wciąż nie pozwalając sobie w pełni w to uwierzyć, nawet jeśli wiedział, że Tony by go nie okłamał.

\- Tak. – Tony odsunął się, żeby mogli spojrzeć sobie w oczy. Jego głos był stanowczy, ale jego oczy i uśmiech emanowały ciepłem: - _Ciebie_.

W odpowiedzi Loki przytulił go mocno i zatopił twarz we włosach Tony’ego.

_Mnie_ , pomyślał, kryjąc twarz w jego brązowych lokach. _Wiedziałem, że do siebie pasujemy_.


End file.
